The Lion King Reborn
|image = |caption = Teaser poster|Row 1 title = Directed by|Row 1 info = Rob Minkoff Roger Allers|Row 2 title = Produced by|Row 2 info = Don Hahn|Row 3 title = Screenplay by|Row 3 info = Irene Mecchi Jonathan Roberts Linda Woolverton Jeff NathansonRoger Allers, Brian Tiemann, Ghia, Bill Steinkellner, Flip Kobler, Cindy Marcus, Tom Rogers, Evan Spiliotopoulos and Ford Riley all served for additional screenplay material while Raymond Singer also wrote some of the film's screenplay, although he was uncredited.|Row 4 title = Based on|Row 4 info = The Lion King by Walt Disney Feature Animation|Row 5 title = Starring|Row 5 info = Matthew Broderick Ernie Sabella Jeremy Irons Nathan Lane Eden Riegel Jason Marsden Nika Futterman Rowan Atkinson Khary Payton Andy Dick Lacey Chabert Joshua Rush Diamond White Alfre Woodard Max Charles Gabrielle Union James Earl Jones|Row 6 title = Narrated by|Row 6 info = Jim Cummings (prologue)|Row 7 title = Music by|Row 7 info = Original Score: Hans Zimmer Original Songs: Beau Black Tim Rice Elton John|Row 8 title = Edited by|Row 8 info = Mark Livolsi Ivan Bilancio|Row 9 title = Production companies|Row 9 info = Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Animation Studios Disney Television Animation DisneyToon Studios Mercury Filmworks|Row 10 title = Distributed by|Row 10 info = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures|Row 11 title = Release date|Row 11 info = January 11th, 2019 (Ukraine) July 19th, 2019 (United States)|Row 12 title = Country|Row 12 info = United States South Korea|Row 13 title = Language|Row 13 info = English}} The Lion King Reborn is an upcoming 2019 American animated epic, adventure, musical, and comedy-drama film directed by Rob Minkoff and Roger Allers from a screenplay by Irene Mecchi, Jonathan Roberts, Linda Woolverton, and Jeff Nathanson. Based on the Lion King franchise, it will feature an ensemble voice cast that includes Matthew Broderick, Nathan Lane, Ernie Sabella, Jeremy Irons, Eden Riegel, Max Charles, Gabrielle Union, Khary Payton, James Earl Jones, Rowan Atkinson, Jason Marsden, Nika Futterman, Joshua Rush, Diamond White, and Alfre Woodard, with the film's songs written by Beau Black, Tim Rice and Elton John, and its score composed by Hans Zimmer. In the film, Simba's pride and the Lion Guard attempt to stop Scar from amassing his mantle as King, and taking over the Pride Lands with an alliance of hyenas, jackals and crocodiles. With the film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios, Disney Television Animation and Mercury Filmworks, it is set to be released by Walt Disney Pictures, as well as being distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. The Lion King Reborn also marks as one of the last films to be released by DisneyToon Studios after its defunct in June 2018. Plans for a remake of The Lion King were confirmed in September 2016 following the success of Jon Favreau's The Jungle Book. Animation began in January 2017 at Walt Disney Animation Studios with a large cast consisting mostly of voice actors and actresses reprising their roles from the original films and television series. The production lasted until February 2018. Additional production took place at DisneyToon Studios shortly before its defunct. The film was released early on January 11th, 2019 in Ukraine, and it is set to be released on July 19th, 2019 in the United States on YouTube in IMAX format, celebrating the 1994 film's 25th anniversary. Synopsis An unprecedented cinematic journey twenty-five years in the making and spanning of The Lion King, Scar seeks to take the mantle as King after he murders his brother Mufasa, and Simba, Kovu, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa must join forces with the Lion Guard and Rafiki to stop Scar in a showdown before his onslaught of destruction puts an end to the Pride Lands. Plot A meerkat named Timon, who is a social outcast of his colony outskirts "the Pit of Shame", dreams for more in life than his colony's bleak existence hiding from predators, but his daydreaming leads to the near-death of his Uncle Max by a trio of spotted hyenas named Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. Timon leaves to find a better life, and meets a pig named Pumbaa, who suffers from demophobia-triggered flatulence problems. Although the two quickly form a bond and Pumbaa accompanies Timon as his acquaintance, they start living in a small oasis behind the landmark while King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi's newborn son Simba is presented to the crowded animals at a majestic place named Pride Rock. Mufasa shows young Simba the Pride Lands and explains to him the responsibilities of kingship and the Circle of Life which connects all living things. Meanwhile, Mufasa's younger and selfish brother Scar covets the throne and plots to eliminate Mufasa and Simba so he may become king. He and his henchmen of hyenas set a trap for his brother and nephew, luring Simba into a gorge and having the hyenas drive a large herd of wildebeest into a stampede that will trample him. Scar refuses to help Mufasa, instead sending him falling to his death, then convinces Simba that the tragedy was his own fault and advises him to flee the kingdom and never return. Scar tells the pride that Mufasa and Simba were killed in the stampede and steps forward as the new king. Meanwhile, Timon and Pumbaa finally settle in a huge luxurious green jungle with. Sooner enough, they rescue Simba on a desert floor before they raise him under their philosophy of "Hakuna Matata". Years later, Simba rescues Timon and Pumbaa from a hungry lioness, who turns out to be his best friend Nala. She and Simba reunite and fall in love, and she argues with him to return home, telling him the Pride Lands have become a drought-stricken wasteland under Scar's reign. Feeling guilty over his father's death, Simba refuses and storms away. He encounters Mufasa's adviser Rafiki, who says that Mufasa's spirit lives on in Simba, and he is visited by the ghost of his father in the night sky, who tells him he must take his rightful place as king. Realizing he can no longer run from his past, Simba decides to return home. As Scar taunts Simba over his role in Mufasa's death, he backs his nephew to the edge of Pride Rock, where he reveals to Simba that he murdered Mufasa. Enraged, Simba pins Scar to the ground and forces him to reveal the truth to the rest of the pride. After Timon proposes that they all help Simba by getting rid of the hyenas, he, Pumbaa, Nala, Sarabi, Zazu, Rafiki, and the other lionesses fend off the hyenas, alongside Timon's Ma and Max, who are directed to construct a series of tunnels beneath the hyenas. When the tunnels are finished, Max knocks down the sticks, the cave-in commences, and the hyenas are ejected through the tunnels. Scar begs for mercy and attempts to blame the hyenas for his actions, but Simba spares his life and orders him to leave the Pride Lands forever. Scar suddenly attacks his nephew, but Simba manages to toss him from the top of Pride Rock. Scar survives the fall, but then gets eaten by his former henchmen of hyenas, because Shenzi overheard him betray them to Simba. With his enemies gone, Simba takes over the kingship as the rains begin to fall, restoring life to the land; Timon takes his entire meerkat colony to live in predator-free environment to complete his "Hakuna Matata"; and Nala gives birth to two newborn cubs, Kiara and Kion, with Kiara presented to the assembled animals. Rafiki paints an emblem of the cub on the trunk of his tree, but Mufasa's spirit ruffles the painting, making him discover another cub that's living in rogues known as the "Outlands" named Kovu. A few weeks later, Kiara becomes annoyed with her father's overprotective parenting and enters the Outlands, where she meets Kovu. His mother Zira reminds Simba of how he exiled her and the other Outsiders, and reveals that Scar selected Kovu to be his successor despite not being his biological father. After returning to the Pride Lands, Simba lectures Kiara about the danger posed by the Outsiders, and reminds her they are part of each other. When Kion discovers that he has the ability to channel the Roar of the Elders, giving him fierce power, he and his non-lion friends Bunga the honey badger, Ono the egret, Beshte the hippopotamus, and Fuli the cheetah respond to a distress call from Kiara that she is trapped by stampeding gazelles and defeat a hyena clan led by Janja and Mzingo the vulture, where Simba realizes that Kion has protected the Pride Lands and is indeed ready to lead his new Lion Guard. As the Lion Guard form an alliance with Simba to scare off Janja's clan, Mzingo's flock, a crocodile float led by Makuu, and a family of jackals led by their matriarch Reirei, they plan to not let them take over Pride Rock with help from a hyena ally named Jasiri, Kiara's best friends Zuri and Tiifu, an elephant calf named Mtoto, a drongo bird named Tamaa, a herd of zebras led by Muhimu, and a herd of gazelles led by Swala. The army of Outlanders arrives, revealing their plans to be necessary to ensure the survival of the Pride Lands threatened by taking over. Simba and the Lion Guard subdues the hyenas, crocodiles, jackals and vultures until Jasiri deduces that the Outsiders have taken over her watering hole. They fought off the lionesses, and Kion roars the Outsiders away to termite mounds. Afterwards, Simba learns that the Lion Guard works best not when they do exactly what he does but doing what they each do best. In a mid-credits scene, an Egyptian cobra named Ushari forms an alliance with Janja's clan, and they conspire to find a way to summon the spirit of Scar. In a post-credits scene, Rafiki takes in a young mandrill named Makini as his apprentice for the dry season. The Lion Guard Will Return... Voice cast :Main article: List of The Lion King characters The Lion King Reborn features most of the voice cast reprising their roles from the original films, spin-offs, and television series, respectively through recycled voice clips with some new ones. Alfre Woodard also returns to voice Sarabi from the 2019 remake, replacing the late Madge Sinclair from 1994, via consisting most of Sinclair's dialogues. * Matthew Broderick as Simba A lion, son of Mufasa and Sarabi, who is the crown prince of the Pride Lands. Simba later becomes Nala's husband, and Kiara and Kion's overprotective father. Simba serves as the film's main protagonist. Co-director Roger Allers explained that Simba "senses this greater threat approaching, so he is doing everything in his ability to keep the Pride Lands safe". Mark Henn, Ruben A. Aquino, Bob Baxter, Ian Harrowell and Christian Larocque respectively served as the supervising animators for young and adult Simba. ** Jonathan Taylor Thomas as young Simba. Evan Saucedo and Jason Weaver provided the cub's singing voice, while Connor Funk provided his growls, although Funk was uncredited. * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa A naïve, but hearten warthog, who becomes Timon's "bestest best friend" and one of Simba's adoptive parents. Though slow-witted, Pumbaa is very empathetic and willing to trust and befriend anyone. He is also claustrophobic and passes gas in crowds. Pumbaa also becomes Bunga's other adoptive uncle. Pumbaa serves as one of the film's secondary deuteragonists. Leslie Hedger, who voiced Pumbaa in Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure, provided the character's singing voice. Tony Bancroft, Bob Baxter and Christian Larocque served as the supervising animators for Pumbaa. * Jeremy Irons as Scar Mufasa's treacherous younger brother, Simba's uncle and Kiara and Kion's granduncle, who overtakes the throne and seeks to take the mantle of king. Scar was also once the leader of a Lion Guard, but the power went to his head and he began to believe that he should be king instead of Mufasa. He lost the Roar after he used it to destroy his fellow Lion Guard members when they refused to help him overthrow Mufasa. Scar serves as the film's main antagonist. John Vickery, who previously portrayed as Scar in The Lion King Broadway performance, provided the character's singing voice in "Be Prepared" and "The Madness of King Scar". Andreas Deja and Christian Larocque served as the supervising animators for Scar. * Nathan Lane as Timon A comedic meerkat, who becomes Pumbaa's best friend and one of Simba's adoptive parents. Though somewhat selfish, arrogant, and withdrawn, Timon shows courageous loyalty towards his friends. Timon also becomes Bunga's adoptive uncle. Timon serves as one of the film's secondary deuteragonists. Kevin Schon, who voiced Chungu, provides the voice of Lane's character in some scenes. Michael Surrey, Bob Baxter and Christian Larocque served as the supervising animators for Timon. * Eden Riegel as Kiara A lioness cub, the daughter of Simba and Nala and Kion's older sister, who grows up to become future Queen of the Pride Lands. Kiara serves as one of the film's secondary protagonists. Lianne Hughes and Christian Larocque served as the supervising animators for Kiara. ** Michelle Horn as infant Kiara. Charity Sanoy provided her singing voice, while Ashley Edner provided her growls, although Edner was uncredited. * Jason Marsden as Kovu A teenage lion cub living in the Outlands, who is Zira's son, Nuka and Vitani's younger brother, and the chosen successor of Scar to become King of the Pride Lands instead of Simba. Kovu serves as the film's minor anti-deuteragonist. Andrew Collins and Christian Larocque served as the supervising animators for Kovu. ** Ryan O'Donohue as infant Kovu * Nika Futterman as Zira The leader of the Outsiders, Scar's most loyal follower and Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu's widowed mother. Zira serves as the film's secondary antagonist. The late Suzanne Pleshette, who voiced the character back in 1998, provided Zira's singing voice, except for "Lions Over All". Kevin Peaty and Christian Larocque served as the supervising animators for Zira. * Rowan Atkinson as Zazu A hornbill, who serves as the lion king's majordomo and advisor (or "Mufasa's little stooge", as Shenzi calls him). Zazu serves as one of the film's secondary deuteragonists. Ellen Woodbury and Christian Larocque served as the supervising animators for Zazu. * Khary Payton as: ** Rafiki A wise mandrill, who teaches Timon Hakuna Matata, as well as giving him faith in himself to do what he dreams of doing. Rafiki also serves as shaman of the lion king to present newborn cubs of the King and Queen to the animals of the Pride Lands, and is a Royal Mjuzi. Rafiki serves as one of the film's secondary deuteragonists. To prepare for the role, John Kani, who will voice Rafiki in the 2019 remake, taught Payton for his character's Swahili lines in the film's songs. In early drafts of the film, Robert Guillaume was originally set to reprise his role as Rafiki from the previous Lion King films as well as The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. However, he died on October 24th, 2017, and his representative confirmed that he had not recorded any lines for the film since his retirement in 2014.https://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lion_King_Reborn?oldid=959836 Bob Baxter, James Baxter, Alexs Stadermann and Christian Larocque served as the supervising animators for Rafiki. ** Muhangus A grumpy aardvark, who is the husband of Muhanga. * Andy Dick as Nuka Zira's son, Vitani and Kovu's older brother and the oldest male of Zira's family. Nuka serves as one of the film's secondary antagonists. Ian Harrowell and Christian Larocque served as the supervising animators for Nuka. * Lacey Chabert as Vitani Zira's aggressive and spunky daughter, and Nuka and Kovu's sister. Vitani serves as one of the film's secondary antagonists. Crysta Macalush Winton provided the character's singing voice. Kevin Peaty and Christian Larocque both served as the supervising animators for Vitani. * Joshua Rush as Bunga A dimwitted honey badger, who is the bravest member of the Lion Guard. He is also Timon and Pumbaa's adoptive nephew and Kion's best friend. Bunga serves as one of the film's secondary deuteragonists. Christian Larocque and José Zelaya served as the supervising animators for Bunga. * Diamond White as Fuli A cheetah, who is Kion's friend, his second-in-command, and the fastest member of the Lion Guard. She also likes to be alone, but dislikes baboons and getting wet. Fuli serves as one of the film's secondary deuteragonists. Christian Larocque and José Zelaya served as the supervising animators for Fuli. * Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi The sassy and short-tempered female leader of her hyena clan. Her full name "Shenzi Marie Predatora Veldetta Jacquelina Hyena" is revealed by Timon when he proposes to her. Shenzi serves as one of the film's secondary antagonists. Tracy Nicole Chapman, who portrayed Shenzi in the 1997 Broadway performance, provided the character's singing voice in "Chow Down", "Be Prepared", and "The Madness of King Scar". Bob Baxter, Alex Kupershmidt and David Burgess served as the supervising animators for Shenzi. * Cheech Marin as Banzai An aggressive and hot-headed Mexican-accent hyena prone to complaining and acting on impulse, who is Scar's henchman. Banzai serves as one of the film's secondary antagonists. Stanley Wayne Mathis, who portrayed Banzai in the 1997 Broadway performance, provided the character's singing voice in "Chow Down", "Be Prepared", and "The Madness of King Scar". Bob Baxter, Alex Kupershmidt and David Burgess served as the supervising animators for Banzai. * Jim Cummings as: ** Ed An unhinged hysterical hyena, who laughs a lot and is Scar's henchman. Ed serves as one of the film's secondary antagonists. Kevin Cahoon, who portrayed Ed in the 1997 Broadway performance, provided the character's communicating vocals in "Chow Down", "Be Prepared", and "The Madness of King Scar". Bob Baxter, Alex Kupershmidt and David Burgess served as the supervising animators for Ed. ** Cummings also narrated the film's prologue. * Maia Mitchell as Jasiri A spunky hyena living in the Outlands, who is the leader of her clan and allies with Kion. Unlike Janja's clan, she and her clan respect the Circle of Life and scavenge for food. Jasiri serves as a minor anti-villain. Christian Larocque and José Zelaya served as the supervising animators for Jasiri. * Dusan Brown as Beshte A happy-go-lucky and enthusiastic hippopotamus, who is the strongest member of the Lion Guard and Kion's friend. Beshte serves as one of the film's secondary deuteragonists. Christian Larocque and José Zelaya served as the supervising animators for Beshte. * Atticus Shaffer as Ono A nerdy, but brainy egret, who is the keenest of sight of the Lion Guard and Kion's friend. Ono serves as one of the film's secondary deuteragonists. Christian Larocque and José Zelaya served as the supervising animators for Ono. * Julie Kavner as Timon's Ma Timon's caring mother and Uncle Max's sister-in-law. She is overly protective and attached to her son, often trying to get him accepted among the colony, but never succeeding. When asked by Kion how he knows about the Zimwi, Timon explains that his Ma's cousin's friend knows an ox who told him that he ran into the Zimwi and got eaten by it. When Kion questions him on how the ox could tell the tale if he was eaten, Timon tells Kion that he'd need to ask the ox. Timon's Ma serves as a minor tritagonist. Lane felt that "Ma remains the heart of the Family story", which was not a focal point in some of the preceding films with Timon. Lane continued that "we wanted to get back to that reality. Not just for them, but let's really see how that can add to the something-worth-fighting-for of it all". Estelle Harris, who voiced Timon's Ma in the Timon & Pumbaa episode "Mombasa-In-Law", provides the voice of Kavner's character in some scenes due to Kavner's enclosing retirement. Lianne Hughes served as the supervising animator for Timon's Ma. * Jerry Stiller as Uncle Max Timon's paranoid, eccentric, but deep down kind-hearted uncle and Ma's brother-in-law. He initially doubts Timon's ability, but warms up to him at the film's climax. Uncle Max serves as a minor tritagonist. This would be one of Stiller's final roles in his lifetime. Lianne Hughes served as the supervising animator for Max. * Alfre Woodard as Sarabi Mufasa's devoted mate, Simba's mother, and the leader of the lioness hunting party. She is also the paternal grandmother of Kiara and Kion, and the Queen of Pride Rock as the film begins. Sarabi serves as the film's tritagonist. Woodard reprises her role from the 2019 live-action/CGI remake of the 1994 animated film. Angela Bassett was originally set to be the character's new voice actress after Minkoff and Favreau saw her performance as Queen Ramonda in the 2018 Marvel Studios film Black Panther.https://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lion_King_Reborn?oldid=1082343 Sarabi was also originally voiced by Madge Sinclair back in 1994. Russ Edmonds served as the supervising animator for Sarabi. * Max Charles as Kion An anti-heroic lion cub, who is Simba and Nala's son, Mufasa's grandson, Kiara's younger brother, the Prince of the Pride Lands, and the fiercest member as well as leader of the Lion Guard. Kion possesses an intensely powerful ability known as the Roar of the Elders bestowed by the great lions of the past. Kion serves as one of the film's secondary protagonists. Charles described his role in the film as a cameo. Christian Larocque and José Zelaya served as the supervising animators for Kion. * Gabrielle Union as Nala A lioness, who is Simba's best friend and later his future love-interest, Queen of the Pride Lands, and Kiara and Kion's mother. Nala serves as one of the film's secondary deuteragonists. Nala was originally voiced by Moira Kelly in the Lion King trilogy. Heather Headley, who previously portrayed Nala in the 1997 Broadway performance of The Lion King, provided Nala's singing voice in "Hakuna Matata", "The Madness of King Scar", "Shadowland", and "Can You Feel the Love Tonight". Aaron Blaise, Anthony de Rosa, Ian Harrowell and Christian Larocque respectively served as the supervising animators for young and adult Nala. ** Niketa Calame-Harris as young Nala. Laura Williams provided the cub's singing voice. * James Earl Jones as Mufasa Simba's father, King of the Pride Lands as the film begins. Since his death after being killed into a wildebeest stampede orchestrated by Scar, Mufasa lives on as a spirit that gives his grandson Kion advice on how to get through any tough plight. Mufasa serves as one of the film's secondary deuteragonists. Tony Fucile and Christian Larocque served as the supervising animators for Mufasa. Additionally, several guest stars and voice acting-related personalities from the Lion Guard line will have roles or cameos including: Sarah Hyland as Tiifu, a sensible lioness cub friend of Kiara; Madison Pettis as Kiara's other best friend Zuri; John Rhys-Davies as King Sokwe, King of the Theluji Mountains; Kevin Michael Richardson as Beshte's father Basi; Gerald Rivers as Pua, the former leader of the crocs; Charlie Alder as Mjomba, the leader of the aardvark pack; C. J. Byrnes as Tamaa, a fork-tailed drongo with a talent to imitate the voice of any animal; Justin Felbinger as Mtoto, a young elephant calf; Kari Wahlgren (Emma Bunton in the UK release) as Muhimu, the leader of her plains zebra herd; Tunisia Hardison as Swala, the leader of her Thomson's gazelle herd; Steve Blum as Makucha, a leopard from the Back Lands; Ron Funches as Ajabu, a shy okapi; Jack McBrayer as Badili, a timid but friendly leopard; Jorge Diaz as Badili's bully Mapigano; Lynette Dupree as Ma Tembo, the leader of her elephant herd; and Alex Cartañá as Twiga, the leader of her giraffe herd. Fictional villain leaders for the film include Andrew Kishino as Janja, a cunning and ruthless hyena, who is the leader of the clan; Jonny Rees as Janja's vulture scout Mzingo; Ana Gasteyer as Reieri, a clever and manipulative jackal, who is the matriarch of her pack; and Blair Underwood as Makuu, the leader of the Pride Lands' crocodiles. The foursome return from The Lion Guard to prepare for their menacing roles. Rapper Common and Game of Throne actor Kristofer Hivju were both mistaken reported to reprise their roles as Kiburi and Kenge, but were immediately cut for the film's sequels. The Walt Disney Company's late feature animation divisor Zoe Leader voices Nala's mother Sarafina appears, who is briefly talking to Sarabi. This marks Leader's last film role before her death from cancer in March 3rd, 2015. S. Scott Bullock reprises his voice role as Timon's prankster cousin Fred from The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa for a cameo appearance. YouTube personalities Dan Howell and Phil Lester also voice cameo as Majinuni and Hafifu. Tress MacNeille and Jeff Bennett were set to reprise their voice roles as Tatiana, the princess of Timon's meerkat colony, and the Duke, Tatiana's father from The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa, while Amy Sedaris had a cameo as an elephant shrew, but this scene did not make the theatrical cut of the film. Production Development Shortly after the success of the 2016 live-action remake of The Jungle Book, the film's director Jon Favreau announced there would a special edition themed "director's cut" of the 1994 film. It was originally planned to be released in summer of 2017, known as The Lion King: The Special Edition Cut.https://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lion_King_Reborn?oldid=917195 Favreau, Rob Minkoff, Don Hahn and Ford Riley came on board to tie the original films and television series together on a computer program known as Movie Maker, later Filmora. However, in April 2018, the film's title would then be changed to The Lion King: The King Has Returned.https://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lion_King_Reborn?oldid=986979 On May, the film's title was changed again to its title The Lion King: Return of the King.https://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lion_King_Reborn?oldid=1063614 On June 14th, the title was once changed again to its official title The Lion King Reborn.https://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lion_King_Reborn?oldid=1093451 On July 5th, Minkoff stated that the film would be "darker" and more "serious" yet "epic", "emotional" and "down to Earth" in tone than from previous Lion King adaptations in the franchise. The film includes The Lion King, its sequel The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, its midquel/prequel The Lion King 1½, as well as episodes of The Lion Guard: "Return of the Roar", "Never Judge A Hyena By Its Spots", "The Rise of Makuu", "Bunga the Wise", "Can't Wait to be Queen", "Eye of the Beholder", "The Kupatana Celebration", "Fuli's New Family", "The Search for Utamu", "Follow That Hippo!", "The Call of the Drongo", "Paintings and Predictions", "The Mbali Fields Migration", "Bunga and the King", "The Imaginary Okapi", "Too Many Termites", "The Trouble with Galagos", "Janja's New Crew", "Baboons!", "Beware the Zimwi", "Lions of the Outlands", "Never Roar Again", "The Lost Gorillas", "The Trail to Udugu", "Babysitter Bunga", "The Rise of Scar", and "Cave of Secrets". Roger Allers, who previously directed the 1994 film, had a short time with Disney as this film's co-director, but then left during production due to him spending more time with his family. Casting In mid-February 2017, Matthew Broderick and James Earl Jones were cast as Simba and Mufasa, with the duo reprising their roles from the 1994 film. In April 2017, Nathan Lane and Ernie Sabella were in talks to reprising their roles as Timon and Pumbaa respectively. In July 2017, Rowan Atkinson was cast to return as Zazu. In August 2017, Julie Kavner was cast to reprise her role as Timon's Ma with Jerry Stiller in talks to return as Uncle Max. In mid-February 2018, Jeremy Irons, Cheech Marin, Whoopi Goldberg, Jim Cummings, Jason Marsden, Andy Dick, and Lacey Chabert were all cast to reprise their roles as Scar, Banzai, Shenzi, Ed, Kovu, Nuka and Vitani from the 1994 film and Simba's Pride.https://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lion_King_Reborn?oldid=917195 Later in March, the directors confirmed that the Lion Guard would be involved for the film's synopsis, and Andrew Kishino had interest in reprising his role as Janja the hyena from the television series.https://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lion_King_Reborn?oldid=975847 In April, Sarah Hyland, Madison Pettis, Kevin Schon and Vargus Mason were cast to reprise their roles as Tiifu, Zuri, Chungu and Cheezi.https://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lion_King_Reborn?oldid=1011427 In May, TLG stars Max Charles, Joshua Rush, Dusan Brown, Diamond White and Atticus Shaffer were scheduled to voice Kion, Bunga, Beshte, Fuli and Ono once again for this film.https://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lion_King_Reborn?oldid=1106977 Maia Mitchell, Blair Underwood and Ana Gasteyer are also set to reprise their roles as Jasiri, Makuu and Reirei.https://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lion_King_Reborn?oldid=1061245 Earlier in February 2017, it was announced that Moira Kelly was Minkoff's top choice for the role of Nala and that the director and studio would be willing to do whatever it took to accommodate her busy schedule on Girl in the Bunker. Later on June 2018, Kelly's role was unconfirmed in an official announcement, and Gabrielle Union came in to return from her time on The Lion Guard, which also confirmed that Eden Riegel, Nika Futterman and Khary Payton would all play the roles of Kiara, Zira and Rafiki from The Lion Guard, replacing Neve Campbell, the late Suzanne Pleshette, and the late Robert Guillaume, respectively.https://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lion_King_Reborn?diff=1079514 Archive recordings of Jonathan Taylor Thomas, Michelle Horn, Ryan O'Donohue and Niketa Calame-Harris as young Simba, young Kiara, young Kovu and young Nala will be included respectively.https://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lion_King_Reborn?oldid=1171847 In mid-October, Alfre Woodard was announced to be the voice of Sarabi, returning from her time on the 2019 live-action/CGI remake that would be released next year. On February 21st, archive recordings of the late Zoe Leader as Nala's mother Sarafina are revealed to be included after her death in 2015. Although uncredited, Bill Hader provided the voice of Timon's Pa, who was renowned for his bravery in facing Shenzi's hyena clan nicknamed "Fearless Buzz", thus his recklessness ultimately led to his early demise. Production Production on the film commenced in the summer of 2017 in Los Angeles, California, using "a lot of virtual-reality tools" per Visual Effects Supervisor Rob Legato. Legato, Favreau and Riley confirmed that the film is expected to last at least 5-7 hours long as they are expected to term out several lines and scenes from the merchandise to make it as short as possible. Post-production The film dedicates to the memories of Pleshette and Guillaume. This also dedicates and marks one of the final credits for film editor Mark Livolsi, who died in September 23, 2018, and British actor W. Morgan Sheppard, who died in January 6th, 2019, and provided the voice of Captain Bloodbeard in The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa.https://deadline.com/2019/01/william-morgan-sheppard-dies-star-trek-actor-1202531214/ Visual effects The visual effects are provided by Moving Picture Company and Mercury Filmworks, supervised by The Lion Guard composer Christopher Willis, Elliot Newman, Robert Legato and Adam Valdez. Music * See also: The Lion King Reborn/Soundtrack On November 1, 2017, it was announced that Hans Zimmer would return to write the film's score, having previously scored the 1994 animated version. On November 28, 2017, it was reported that Elton John had signed onto the project to rework his musical compositions from the original film before his retirement from touring. Later in June 2018, it was revealed that 36 songs from previous Lion King films and The Lion Guard would be included in the film: "Digga Tunnah", "That's All I Need", "Circle of Life", "I Just Can't Wait to be King", "Hakuna Matata", "Can You Feel the Love Tonight", "He Lives in You", "We Are One", "A Beautiful Day (Ni Siku Nzuri)", "Zuka Zama", "Tonight We Strike", "Kion's Lament", "We're the Same (Sisi ni Sawa)", "Please Don't Make a Stink", "Bunga the Wise", "Duties of the King", "Outta the Way", "Our Kupatana Community", "Jackal Style", "My Own Way", "Utamu", "All Hail the Vultures", "Hero Inside", "Bird of a Thousand Voices", "Panic and Run", "Life in the Pride Lands", "We'll Make You a Meal", "Find Your Roar", "Beware of the Zimwi", "Lions Over All", "Stand Up, Stand Out", "Kuishi Ni Kucheka", "Running with the King", and extended versions of "Trail to Hope" and "Baboons!" alongside a remastered and enhanced version of "Timon's Traveling Theme" from The Lion King 1½, the latter being performed by Headley, Broderick, Hedger and Lane. It was reported that the film would include five songs from the Broadway version, which are "Chow Down", "Endless Night", "The Morning Report", "The Madness of King Scar" and "Shadowland". On November 2018, John reported that he, Tim Rice and Lebo M. would create a new song where Rafiki mourns, titled "Rafiki Huomboleza". The film will also feature songs "Nobody Knows the Trouble I've Seen", "It's a Small World", "I've Got a Lovely Bunch of Coconuts", "Sunrise, Sunset" from the Fiddler on the Roof musical, the instrumental theme of The Good, the Bad and the Ugly composed by Ennio Morricone, and the Peter Gunn theme song composed by the late Henry Mancini. On January 24, 2019, Lane revealed that Broderick and Headley will be singing a duet version of "Can You Feel the Love Tonight". On February 3rd, Skyler Shuler of The DisInsider reported that "Be Prepared", "Busa", "The Hula Song (Hawaiian War Chant)", "Make Way for Bunga the Wise", "Chungu's Lament", and "My Lullaby" will be in the film as well. Rejected ideas * Main article: The Lion King Reborn: The Craig and Gannaway Cut In earlier concepts of the film, Tatiana from the television series The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa was meant to appear as one of the film's secondary deuteragonists. Tress MacNeille and Jeff Bennett came in to reprise their roles as her and the Duke Meerkat. However, the characters' scenes were deleted for the finalized release due to timing reasons. Also, Ushari had a bigger and speaking role in the original concept rather than his in the final cut for multiple silent cameos. Marketing On December 24th, a trailer tease was released, involving college students, families and filmmakers, alongside co-director Bradley Raymond and Nathan Lane on what the film will be like.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GXsPOV0hBRk On December 25th, the official teaser trailer was released.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IDzDow3VbGI On December 26th, a "trailer reaction" featuring Simba, Timon, Pumbaa and Bunga premiered alongside four new posters.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xk33rcVdr5M On January 1st, 2019, the "It Is Time" TV spot was released also.https://youtu.be/8wNKCb3dQWE Reception Indian film critic, C. S. Venkiteswaran, the Artistic Director of the Signs film festival, gives The Lion King Reborn an early rating of 8.5 out of 10. Release The Lion King Reborn was originally going to be released in August 2017. One year later, the directors confirmed that the film's production would be moved up and was set to be released in June 15th, 2019 in honor to celebrate the 1994 film's 25th anniversary, and finally July 19th where the 2019 remake will be released on that day also. While released, it will open with a documentary short film entitled Exploring the Earth, featuring BBC narrator David Attenborough. It will be one of the first theatrical films to be released on Disney+ alongside 2019 remake, Toy Story 4, Frozen 2 and Captain Marvel. On January 11th, 2019, the film premiered early in Ukraine. Rating The Lion King Reborn was originally going to be rated G by the MPAA, and it would have been the first family-friendly title with a G rating in a long time. However, the film was later re-rated PG likely due to the serious yet deeper tone and mild crude humor, including Pumbaa and Bunga's flatulence problems throughout the storyline. Novelization * Main article: The Lion King: Crucible A spin-off canon novel named The Lion King: Crucible will be released soon. Art book In order to tradition, a new book will be released featuring concept arts and features for the film's purpose. Future Sequels * Main articles: The Lion King Annihilation and The Lion King Ultimate Two upcoming installments of the trilogy entitled The Lion King Annihilation and The Lion King Ultimate are currently in development. Khary Payton, Max Charles, and Gabrielle Union will reprise their voice roles as Rafiki, Kion, and Nala respectively as well as Michael Dorn, Sinbad, John O'Hurley, J. Elaine Marcos, Behzad Dabu, Christopher Jackson, Heather Headley, Peyton Elizabeth Lee, Kimiko Glenn, and Renée Elise Goldsberry joining the cast. For the next two films, Rob Lowe, David Oyelowo, and Gary Anthony Williams replace Broderick, Irons, and Jones as the voices of Simba, Scar, and Mufasa. Spin-offs * Main articles: Over the Pride Lands Wall and Miraculous Lion King There is a spin-off television series titled Over the Pride Lands Wall. This retells of Cartoon Network's Emmy Award winning miniseries Over the Garden Wall, set in the world of The Lion King. As The Lion King Reborn celebrates the franchise's 25th anniversary, this television series will be airing on its 5th anniversary from November 3-7. An another spin-off series titled Miraculous Lion King will premiere in French on 2020 made by Disney Television Animation and Zagtoons it retells it in the world of The Lion King. It tells the Adventures of Marinette and Adrien, a cheetah and a leopard as they become superheroes Mkojo and Nyeusi Chui to stop the evil Hawkmoth and the spirit of Scar. Attraction * See also: The Lion King 4D Ride '' ''The Lion King 4D Ride is an upcoming 4D dark ride at Disneyland Park. Videos * Main article: The Lion King Reborn/Clips Trailers File:The_Lion_King_Reborn_Official_Teaser_Trailer File:The_Lion_King_Reborn_Teaser_Trailer_Reaction TV Spots File:The_Lion_King_Reborn_-_"It_Is_Time"_TV_Spot Trivia * During the wildebeest stampede, not just only having Simba as a cub being involved, but Timon and Pumbaa also show up in this event. * Timon's cracking rival Fred makes a brief cameo with S. Scott Bullock reprising his role from the television series, The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa. * Shenzi overhears Scar's betrayal instead of her clan. * Kovu says, "Look out!" to Kiara instead of her to him during their crocodile attack. * Fearless Buzz's personality was used for Timon's father's. * With Sony and Columbia Pictures' permission, some of Snowbell's lines from 2000's Stuart Little and its 2002 sequel Stuart Little 2 were substituted with Timon's as both of those roles in these films were voiced by Nathan Lane. * The song Bird of a Thousand Voices is most likely a reference to the late Mel Blanc as he was nicknamed "The Man of a Thousand Voices". At the end of it, the line of "Thank you very much" is a reference to the late Elvis Presley.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SxXdE7pBTjQ ** Previously, his songs are used in the Lilo & Stitch franchise, an another Disney Original property. * During the battle of Pride Rock, Pumbaa's war cry to Banzai, "They call me Mister Pig!", is a reference to the scene in the 1967 film In the Heat of the Night where Sidney Pointier says, "They call me Mister Tibbs!". For an another reference to classic cinema, Pumbaa's line "Are you talking to me?!" refers to the 1976 film Taxi Driver. * Scar's line "You have no idea..." is a reference to the 1990 film Reversal of Fortune. For another, before Scar gets back-kicked by Simba and eaten by his former hyena clan, he says "Now cracks a noble heart. — Good night, sweet prince, and may the kings of the past sing thee to thy rest!". This refers to one of William Shakespeare's works, Hamlet. * The film marks as the fourth film of the Lion King franchise, as well as the first part of The Lion King remastered trilogy. * As Simba's singing voice was provided by Joseph Williams (the son of composer John Williams) in The Lion King, Cam Clarke in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, and Rob Lowe in The Lion Guard, Matthew Broderick sang his character's voice for this film. ** Leslie Hedger replaced Ernie Sabella for Pumbaa's singing voice only, aside from the fact Sabella performed Pumbaa's speaking role in the film. ** John Vickery provided Scar's singing voice shortly after Jeremy Irons blew his voice in earlier tests for the film. ** Rowan Atkinson replaced Jeff Bennett for Zazu's singing voice. ** Tracy Nicole Chapman replaced Whoopi Goldberg for Shenzi's singing voice. ** Stanley Wayne Mathis replaced Cheech Marin for Banzai's singing voice. ** Heather Headley replaced Sally Dworsky for Nala's singing voice. * Alfre Woodard had cameos as Miriam Sharpe in the 2016 film Captain America: Civil War and Mariah Dillard in the Netflix series Luke Cage, both media that are part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). ** Angela Bassett, who was originally set to voice Sarabi in the film, also portrayed Queen Ramonda in the 2018 film Black Panther. ** Blair Underwood, who voiced Makuu, previously portrayed Andrew Garner in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. ** Underwood and Woodard both portrayed Mark Harper and Joyce McQueen in the 2006 romantic film Something New. * Gabrielle Union and Bill Hader previously appeared as themselves in The Late Late Show with James Corden.https://www.imdb.com/title/tt8372882/?ref_=nm_mv ** Corden also auditioned a role for the film as "Mongofu" before scrapped out.https://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lion_King_Reborn?oldid=1174834 * Cheech Marin previously voiced Ramone in the Cars franchise. * Jonathan Taylor Thomas previously appeared as Randy Taylor on the ABC Television sitcom, Home Improvement. * Max Charles previously voiced Sherman in the 2014 film Mr. Peabody and Sherman and 2015 Netflix series of the same name. ** Charles also voiced Harvey in the Nickelodeon series Harvey Beaks. * Matthew Broderick and Nathan Lane previously worked together on Broadway play and 2005 film The Producers. * Ernie Sabella previously performed "Hakuna Matata" at the 1995 Oscars alongside comedian David Alan Grier.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RioDrUBijWA ** Grier and Nathan Lane also voiced Red and Snowbell from the Stuart Little franchise. * Diamond White previously voiced Ruby in Sofia the First. ** White, Jason Marsden and Lacey Chabert previously voiced Francine Greene, Kade Burns, Salvage, and Dani Burns in Transformers: Rescue Bots. *** Khary Payton also voiced Grimlock in Transformers: Robots in Disguise. *** Marsden also currently voices Max Goof since 1995's A Goofy Movie. * James Earl Jones previously voiced Darth Vader in the Star Wars franchise. ** Jones and the late Robert Guillaume previously appeared in The Meteor Man. ** Nika Futterman, Jim Cummings, and Andrew Kishino previously voiced Asajj Ventress, Hondo Ohnaka, and Saw Gerrera in the Cartoon Network CGI series Star Wars: The Clone Wars. ** Jones and Cummings later reprised their roles as Vader and Ohnaka in the Disney XD series Star Wars Rebels. ** Cummings currently voices Pooh Bear and Tigger in the Winnie the Pooh franchise. ** Richardson later voiced Ryker in Disney's Planes: Fire & Rescue. ** Futterman currently voices Luna Loud in The Loud House. ** Julie Kavner currently voices Marge Simpson in The Simpsons. Meanwhile, Jones' characters Mufasa, Darth Vader and himself appear in the episode Round Springfield instead voiced by Harry Shearer. *** Shearer also voiced Dog announcer in 2006's Chicken Little. * Jerry Stiller previously voiced Harvey in Planes: Fire & Rescue alongside his late wife Anne Meara as Winnie. ** Kari Wahlgren voiced Patch in the same film. ** Stiller and Nathan Lane previously voiced Pretty Boy and Spot Helperman in the television series Teacher's Pet and its 2004 film, which is the series finale. * Whoopi Goldberg previously portrayed Guinan in Star Trek: The Next Generation. ** Goldberg currently hosts the show The View. ** Goldberg also voiced octopus Stretch in Disney / Pixar's Toy Story 3 and Himalayan cat Miss Mittens in Snow Buddies, the second installment of the Buddies films. ** Amy Sedaris had a voice role as a black-footed ferret named Gravity from Space Buddies. Sedaris later voiced Betty in the 7th and final installment entitled Super Buddies. ** Max Charles had a cameo as young Joseph Johnston in Spooky Buddies. *** Charles also played young Peter Parker in The Amazing Spider-Man series. ** Atticus Shaffer had a minor role as the voice of Monk-E in Super Buddies. ** This marks as one of the final films executive produced by former Pixar director John Lasseter before he left Disney on November 22nd, 2019, concluding with Frozen 2. * Maia Mitchell previously voiced Wendy Darling in the Disney Junior television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. * Gerald Rivers previously voiced the Street Fighter character M. Bison (known as Vega in Japan), whom he also voiced in Wreck-It Ralph. Tropes * Main article: The Lion King Reborn/Tropes Transcript * See also: The Lion King Reborn/Transcript Credits * Main article: The Lion King Reborn/Credits Gallery * Main article: The Lion King Reborn/Gallery File:The lion king reborn september 2018 logo.png File:The_lion_king_reborn_simba_teaser_poster.png File:The_lion_king_reborn_bunga_teaser_poster.png File:The_lion_king_reborn_kion_teaser_poster.png File:The_lion_king_reborn_timon_and_pumbaa_teaser_poster.png File:The_lion_king_reborn_12%3D31%3D18_promo_wallpaper.png Polls Do You Think The Lion King Reborn is a great idea? Yes No Are you interested in seeing The Lion King Reborn when it comes on this page? YES! I Am Very Excited! No. I'm Not That Interested. What did you think of the film's test clip with Timon and Pumbaa searching for Kiara with Ma and Uncle Max added in (if they were involved in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride)? It was amazing! It was good! It was okay. It wasn't that good. It was awful. What do you think what will happen after you see "The Lion King Reborn"? Will you be crowded? (1/5) Will you be glad? (2/5) Will you be anxious? (3/5) Will you be saddened? (4/5) Will you be raged? (5/5) What did you think of "The Lion King Reborn Trailer Tease"? It was amazing! It was good! It was okay. It wasn't that good. It was awful. What did you think of "The Lion King Reborn Official Teaser Trailer"? It was amazing! It was good! It was okay. It wasn't that good. It was awful. What did you think of "The Lion King Reborn Teaser Trailer Reaction"? It was amazing! It was good! It was okay. It wasn't that good. It was awful. What did you think of "The Lion King Reborn - 'It Is Time' TV Spot"? It was amazing! It was good! It was okay. It wasn't that good. It was awful. Hashtags * thelionkinghasreturned * thelionkingreborn References See also *Disney Reborn Multiverse *WindowsMyers2018 Category:Featured Ideas Category:Needing fix Category:Non-Fanon Category:Spoilers Category:PG Category:Director's Cut Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas Category:Upcoming Films Category:2019 Films Category:English-language films Category:3D films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Epic Films Category:Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy films Category:Comedy-Drama films Category:American films Category:3D computer-animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Dark fantasy Category:Disney animated films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Animated musical films Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Animated Remakes Category:DisneyToon Studios Category:Development Category:Teamwork Category:Friendship Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer Category:Films about animals Category:Films about Lions Category:Films about revenge Category:Royalty Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Animated comedy films Category:Fan-made films Category:What Needs to Be Official Category:Animation Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in Africa Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Upcoming Category:Science Fantasy Category:American buddy films Category:The Lion King Category:The Lion Guard Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:IMAX films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Mercury Filmworks Category:South Korean films Category:Disney+ Category:Moon Silvight's ideas Category:Disney Reborn Multiverse films